


The Execution of Keith

by Supella_Remains



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Execution, End of a story I will never start/finish, Fantasy, Kinda Dark, M/M, kinda happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supella_Remains/pseuds/Supella_Remains
Summary: Lance bears witness to the execution of his peer and companion, Keith.Keith is being executed by his home country because he was born a myth— not only that a rare myth.The cogs of revolution begin to turn.





	The Execution of Keith

Lance was forced to watch, forced into the fifth row of that all too wide crowd. He felt sick, watching the stage as the lights were brought up. 

They were far too holy in nature for the gruesome event to take place in. The lights weren’t showcasing what was truly happening here— a hero being put to death. A fire about to be extinguished— a fire that illuminated such a dark, desolate time in the divided country. The light didn’t show how barbaric this was, it didn’t show the gravity of err the murder of this Man of Myth was: the light was portraying Keith out to be the evil they sought. As well as his brother. It lead the flock of people about him to believe that he was a monster— the Keith wasn’t worth the air he breathes. That a man with such immense power and such resilience as he, was as pathetic and small as a grain of sand. 

Could this really be Lambent’s will?

The crowd was cheering as if they were about to see some hilarious show. He felt completely and utterly nauseous as his family had to join in, if for nothing else to keep up their guise of being human. Lance gulps quietly, watching soldiers make their way on stage— the stomps of the iron men deafening the sounds of the crowd. The shining armor Lance once admired now filling him with dread: the uniform march sounding like drums bearing in perfect time. The Princess leading them all on of course. The only syncopation coming from the two prisoners being escorted on stage: one fighting for his life like the soldier he was at heart, then there was Keith. 

Keith: hot-headed and rash, bold and reckless who used to stand with his head held high, stubbornly toward the gods. His stance was now submissive in a way Lance could never be used to and he showed no sign of trying to break for it as Lance had begged the night prior.

Keith’s appearance only worsened as the guards approach him. Lifting a hand full of that oh too familiar golden dust to Keith’s face. His face turning up in a look of disgust— casting a look of what Lance could only assume was betrayal to the princess. As if this wasn’t part of the original deal he made. She nods to the knight, eyes locking with the Fox’s. The knight nods, taking his free hand and opening Keith’s mouth by force— pouring the ambrosia directly into his mouth. 

A moment passes: Keith trying to keep from swallowing the poison. His eyes lock on Lance’s— the small gasp that instinctively happens forces Keith to swallow. 

Seconds later, he’s covered in golden veins. Shiro is calling out for his brother, begging him to hold on just a little longer. 

His form began to break: ears growing as they moved to the top of his head and long, silky tail spiraling down until it reached the floor, the tip of his nose shifting in its color and eyes turning that hazy purple as they slant ever so more. His pupils quickly swallow up that purple with a golden glow, his teeth sharpening by it as well. The stone buried deep within Keith began thrusting up, trying to escape its own body and bringing golden blood with it. 

Keith stood before the crowd in his purest form: his lips parted, shoulders slack, relaxed and blissed to Sehtholes and back. He was long gone, Roscadia knows what scenes were playing behind his eyes now. 

Lance could feel his lip splitting and taste the iron seeping out of it. He wanted to run to the raven haired boy: he wanted to hold him and protect him and give him the life he so deserved for all these years. He wanted to burn the country down. It and it’s laws. He wanted to ruin it— ruin it the way they were trying to ruin Keith. He wanted them to suffer as they called for the Fox too. He wanted to make the oceans in case them— he wanted them to perish slowly, spend what felt like eons in agony. His rage fueled him like the storms of the sea: a shark finding a mass of blood. 

He jumps slightly as his mother puts a gentle hand on his back. 

“Mom?”

“My precious son. I know you long for him,” that was an understatement. “But you know the laws of this land.” Also an understatement. 

“But mother—!”

“Do what you must, I will take care of us,” His mother whispered in his ear, causing Lance’s watery eyes to widen as tears fell. Was his mother serious? He could go? He would show what his entire family was— and be able to save the fox. He was shaking, trying to stutter out some sort of question of confirmation. 

“Go. Save him.” She gently kisses his temple and nodded to her other children and family. Each gave a soft, sweet smile to Lance before mouthing something along the lines of ‘See you soon.’ They slowly made their way throughout the chorus of cheering people—scattering slightly to attempt being discreet. Leaving the masses, keeping their heads down and their movements slow. 

Lance knew just what he had to do. His feet knew before his body did. “Stop,” he found himself muttering as someone behind him called for no shoving. 

His arms stay firmly at his sides as he pushes past the insufferable crowd that are still screaming for the execution of this man. His voice grew louder, “Stop.”

Now the crowd around him was falling silent, staring on in bewilderment at the teen pushing past them all. Some trying to ask what he was thinking or if he had lost what bit of sense he had, others seeming to have an appreciation for his effort however small it maybe. “Stop.”

Lance finds himself at the base of the steps. 

“No, stop. He’s innocent,” he says quietly to the soldier, turning to look at the princess. Tears fall from his eyes as he pulls Keith close. The other unable to move in his own— the ambrosia in his system had kept him locked away in his own little world as this horror show progressed. Lance hide the others eyes against his neck— a hand resting in his hair and keeping him close to hide those bright red ears from the public. Allura cocked her eyebrow, watching him. “He hasn’t committed any crime. He’s only worked to help the country!”

“He’s a Myth.”

“Kill them both,” the princess orders. The audience roars back to life, cheering for their deaths. Lance trills, holding Keith so close he might of suffocated if Lance hadn’t thought quickly. As the axe was brought up once more, soldiers came to try and pull Lance away and put Keith back on his execution block. Lance in reaction did what he only knew to do. His form was broken, taking on his gills along his sides and cheeks, hair curling up in unnatural ways. The audience gasp at this revelation, watching the boy in front of them transform. 

Lance panicked and forms an impenetrable ball of water about them. The water forming a glassy ball as frost spreads throughout it— ice coating over the orb. Lance pants, holding the fox close, putting his head against his own shoulder. “I’ve got you, Keith. I’ll protect you this time, okay?” The orb begins to glow, before melting away— the two myths inside disappearing into the puddle. The crystal clear water turns the color of stormy skies— dripping away through the splintered wooden stage. The princess can only see her stunned reflection in it as one of the guards immediately points his spear to it, threateningly. But it was all too late.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of a story I will probably never finish. It’s supposed to be about cryptids and revolution. I just managed to write the ending before writers block set in a few months back. I’m going to try to actually write this whole thing sometime so woo. If you’ve read my other story Once Upon a Time: this is the story Lance references as one of Keith’s favorites.


End file.
